Dragon Ball: Uprising
Dragon Ball: Uprising is a fan made story about a young Saiyan named Kaido who survives the destruction of Planet Vegeta due to the whim of an unlikely savior. It begins in Age 737, when Kaido is only eight years old. While the story has barely been written up, MandarinB intends to continue the tale into Kaido's adulthood and to detail the Saiyan's service under the Planet Trade Organization after the destruction of his home planet. Plot Summary Placement Trials Arc Summary The first in Kaido's story. It takes place on Planet Vegeta two years prior to its destruction, and revolves around a young Kaido competing with his fellow Saiyans over candidate-status for King Vegeta's Royal Guard. Things go awry when two mysterious strangers representing the Planet Trade Organization take an interest in the young Kaido, causing him to become paranoid and afraid for the rest of the Arena's proceedings. Kaido ends up making it through the majority of the first day before his victory is seriously questioned after his opponent breaches the rules by maiming him and is later killed in retaliation. After this 'victory' by Kaido, the boy is eventually summoned to both the Royal Palace and to meet with Frigid, a PTO official that Kaido later finds out is one of Imperial Lords of the organization. Faced with the possibility that he might be executed or exiled by the Saiyan crown for the death of his opponent, Kaido ends this arc by swearing himself to Frigid's service. In the arc's epilogue, it is revealed that Kaido has begun to change under his new life, as he has started to become more aggressive in order to prove to himself that he can get much stronger than his dead rival ever was. He has also notably increased in battle power. Characters * Kaido * Artiko * Zorn * King Vegeta * Lero * Nipu * Leku * Arra * Kohl * Komat * Suna * Papai * Tahini * Cantalo * Frigid * Meron * Nachi Locations * Planet Vegeta Frigid Battalion Arc Characters * Ekure Locations * Cooler No 37 Canonicity As Dragon Ball: Uprising takes place in a different timeline compared to Z and Super, I've decided to lay out what I have in mind as 'canon' in my story to alleviate any confusion. Main Series * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(manga) Dragon Ball] is completely canon and occurs uninterrupted. * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z Dragon Ball Z]'s story will occur differently, but most if not all its characters and plot points are canon. * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Super Dragon Ball Super]'s Universes and Gods of Destruction are canon, ''but will not be touched upon in any way.'' * Dragon Ball GT is non-canon, but basic concepts such as planets and and races might be borrowed. Dragon Ball movies * Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies is not canon. * Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle is not canon. * Dragon Ball: Mystical Great Adventure is not canon. * Dragon Ball: The Path of Power is not canon. Dragon Ball Z movies * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Dead_Zone Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone]' is completely canon, and will occur in its entirety, uninterrupted.' * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest is not canon. * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_The_Tree_of_Might Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might]' is partly canon, as the Turles Crusher Corps will be utilized in the story later on. ''The movie itself will not take place.' * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Lord_Slug '''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug']' is partly canon, as Slug's clan will be utilized in the story later on. ''The movie itself will not take place.' * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Cooler%27s_Revenge '''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge']' is partly canon, as Cooler exists and will play a large part in the story. ''The movie itself will not take place.' * Dragon Ball Z: Return of Cooler is not canon. * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Super_Android_13! '''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13']' is partly canon, as the Androids present ''might be utilized in the story later on. The movie might take place.' * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan is not canon. * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Bojack_Unbound '''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound']' is partly canon, as Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers will be referenced in the story later on. ''The movie itself will not take place.' * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming is not canon. * Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly is not canon. * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn is not canon. * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon is not canon. Dragon Ball Super movies * 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly is partly canon, as the events in the past of the movie still occur and the characters might be used in the story later on.' Other Mangas * Nekomajin is not canon. * Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock is not canon. * Jaco the Galactic Patrolman is not canon, ''but concepts such as races and planets may be borrowed. ''The reason for its exclusion from the canon is the Galactic Patrol and Galactic King would realistically not be able to exist in a universe dominated by the Planet Trade Organization. * Dragon Ball SD is not canon. * 'Dragon Ball Minus is mostly canon, with the exclusion of the Galactic Patrol.' Other Releases * Bardock: Father of Goku is not canon, ''but its basic characters, races, and planets are. * Dragon Ball Z: History of Trunks is not canon. * Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans is not canon. * Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! is partly canon, as Tarble will play a limited role in the story. ''The Special itself will not take place.'' * Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy is not canon. Exceptions * Kuriza- Although Kuriza's story in Nekomajin is non canon, the concept of Frieza having a son is present through the character 'Polara', who has Kuriza's design. The name change is due to Kuriza's name being a pun on chestnuts rather than anything cold. * Toma- Although the Bardock: Father of Goku is not canon, Toma exists as a member of Bardock's squadron. It should be noted that they are in a frame of Dragon Ball Super: Broly as well. * Shugesh- Although the Bardock: Father of Goku is not canon, Shugesh exists as a member of Bardock's squadron. It should be noted that they are in a frame of Dragon Ball Super: Broly as well. He even has a son named Kohl who participates in Age 737's Placement Trials. * Fasha- Although the Bardock: Father of Goku is not canon, Fasha exists as a member of Bardock's squadron. It should be noted that they are in a frame of Dragon Ball Super: Broly as well. * Borgos- Although the Bardock: Father of Goku is not canon, Borgos exists as a member of Bardock's squadron. It should be noted that they are in a frame of Dragon Ball Super: Broly as well. * Towa- Although her actions in the Xenoverse series and Dragon Ball Online are not canon, she exists as the sister of Dabura. Additional Pages * List of Power Levels- Where you can find the official power levels of every character once they are explicitly stated in the story. Category:Alternate Category:Fan Fiction Category:MandarinB